


That's My Shirt!

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Relationship shenanigans between Rey and Ben found here, told through a short series of texts. It may involve stealing shirts and caramel.





	That's My Shirt!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. This series of silly texts is inspired by a gif by sparklepoodles on Tumblr. In the gif, Rey and Ben are on opposite sides of a door, holding a phone.
> 
> This is another story coming from the ReyLo Fic Recs group on facebook for the Drabble Me This prompt for this week. 
> 
> If there can be angsty texts, then there should also be silly texts, with more sassing between them. I hope you enjoy it!

Ben: You have a present waiting outside your door.

 

Rey: I don't want it. It keeps banging on the door. I don't like demanding gifts.

 

Ben: What about shirtless gifts?

 

Rey: Slightly better. But still not interested.

 

Ben: I want it back.

 

Rey: You can't have it. It's mine now. You shouldn't have let me undress you earlier.

 

Ben: That's my favorite shirt!

 

Rey: Mine, too. We're dating, remember? What's yours is mine. Mine now.

 

Ben: I want something in return.

 

(A few minutes later)

 

Rey: Special delivery through the mail slot.

 

Ben: That's the chain necklace I gave you!

 

Rey: What's mine is yours.

 

Ben: Is that your black shirt?! That was a surprise gift!

 

Rey: Maybe. I don't need it anymore. I got a much better one on now.

 

Ben: I'm coming in there and peeling it off in excruciating slowness.

 

Rey: Promises, promises.

 

Ben: Open the locked door, and it won't be. 

 

Rey: There's your next gift.

 

Ben: I gave you that skirt, too.

 

Rey: It's my favorite one, along with the shirt and necklace. A favorite for a favorite.

 

Ben: If I didn't want in so bad, I'd think it sweet that it's everything I got for you.

 

(An hour later)

 

Rey: I'm wearing nothing but your shirt. The door is unlocked. 

 

Ben: About time.

 

Rey: If you hurry, there might be hot caramel in the microwave.

 

Ben: Already in the elevator. You're mine. Don't touch it without me, my young apprentice. I will show you the ways of the caramel. 

 

(A few hours later)

 

Rey: After all the times you've chased me, you still wait so close every time.

 

Ben: What can I say? If you find your dream girl who puts up with your drama, is satisfied with you as is, and lets you drip caramel all over her, you'd hold her close, too.

 

Ben: Now stop texting me from the bathroom and get out here. I'm not done with you yet.

 

Rey: Maybe. Maybe not. I rather like it in here.

 

Ben: That caramel…. It's mine!

 

Rey: Then come in and take it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it brought a smile to your face.


End file.
